deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Bowser Jr. VS Metal Sonic/@comment-27921095-20170407195911/@comment-26488478-20170715214743
https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Canonicity It's been stated here Mario doesn't have a continuity. Even the creator confirmed it. Bowser being hurt by Goombas and minor enemies is nothing but a big, fat case of PIS/Gameplay mechanics. Goombas are only mere obstacles, they're nothing special. Bowser Jr. hurting Bowser (which I doubt he ever did) is more reasonable since Jr. is not far from his dad's level. I said that because you said it goes out of his sight line. Meaning Mario couldn't see how fast it was going anymore. Meaning it started slower, but went faster as it goes on. And Bowser Jr. obviously controls how fast t goes because he's the one controlling the pod. He's literally driving it like how we drive cars. And NO, a train is not advanced to go at FTL speeds. He don't have that technology yet. A train conductor controls the train speed but, they can't go at FTL speed feats, that's absurd. And even if the escape pod isn't FTL, it still goes at high speeds. You know what I'm just leaving these here: http://vsdebating.wikia.com/wiki/Mario (I think it's a more reliable site than VS Battles Wiki) http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lasatar/Mario_and_Luigi_-_Bye_Bye_Cannon (As much as it pains me to use VS Battles Wiki) Look at the speed section. It shows you proof that Mario is faster than you give him credit for. And these too: https://plus.google.com/+SonicTheHedgehog123/posts/C58tCx4BdWX http://doctormoodb.deviantart.com/art/Mario-jumps-into-Death-Battle-UPDATE-575875196 http://metaweegee.deviantart.com/art/Mario-leaps-into-DEATH-BATTLE-648741418 Go to the speed section for all of them. And reaction speeds do NOT have to equal running speeds. They're different categories of speed but can be applied similarly. It even stated in one of the links state that Mario can jump faster than Lightning can strike. So that might be able to equal to Mario's movement speed. And as for the rest of that arguments, objects don't always move at lower speeds than in real life. They still have some consistency in real life depending on the nature of the series (if it has a realistic setting/atmosphere or cartoonish one even if cartoonish it still has maintain similar speeds). Star Wars is a realistic setting Sci-Fi series, meaning the lasers could be scaled off real life lasers. Same case possibly goes for DBZ as well. Kid Buu has reached Relativistic to FTL speeds before so there's that. Maybe the "normal" humans in other worlds are super humans or have maintained such speeds. Remember, fiction doesn't know what a normal human is. And Mario is no exception to that. And as for Mario Party Advance, well, can't really argue there. But still the timer, like in many games could be just there for gameplay. But that could be just a basic feat for Mario, like a basic speed for Sonic is the speed of sound when he can actually reach FTL speed feats. And some of the evidence for Bowser Jr. being MSS level is from Super Mario Galaxy games, and possibly Super Mario Sunshine and from being almost as strong as Bowser. Yoshi is faster than Mario, yes he is, and Mario is able to move at Massively Hypersonic to FTL speeds, which makes Yoshi that fast as well. And Kamek keeps up with Yoshi. See? That's how scaling works. So I guess that's my argument.